In certain photonic circuits constructed on photonic chips, optical facets of planar waveguides are recessed from the facets of the photonic chip. Consequently, standard prior-art fiber assemblies in which optical fiber facets are aligned with ends of a substrate and lid are not suitable for coupling into such certain photonic circuits. Accordingly, techniques, methods and apparatus for improved facet coupling with to such structures would represent a welcome addition to the art.